darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Log 17
Back to Main Page Back to 2012 Logs Category:Slipstream’s Logs Category:Starscream’s Logs 3/4/2012 06:22 PM Flight Plains As several seeker tetrajets fly around the pylons in a training exercise, a special tetrajet enters the area. The jet is primarily red with white and blue colors and golden cockpit glass. Yes, it is Starscream, the Aerospace Commander of the Decepticon forces. The jet continues towards the top of a pylon where it transforms into the mech form. The tall seeker looks out across the fields as he watches his seekers in their training. His eyes seemed to be looking for something specific. A bot that was willing to seperate themselves from the pack... Slipstream is flying around after being released by the medics, having the need to check their welds to make sure they hold after the damage she took in last cycles' battle. She's not taking it easy either as she climbs as high as she dares, does a rather lovely dead man's fall move then spirals nearly straight down toward the ground. She pulls up just a hundred feet above the ground, doing a slow barrel roll as she banks slightly off to the right. The manuevers of Slipstream do not go unnoticed. The commanders eyes follow her through the field as she seems to be pushing herself. A smile even creeps across his face as she pulls up before doing a barrel roll. "Not bad." his scratchy voice states. Slipstream circles around and climbs again, spiraling more tightly this time. The lance on her nosecone glinting malevolently in the light. When she reaches her apex, her thrusters go dark as she cuts her engines and lets gravity take hold. Her form falling backwards before she shifts her aerilons enough to come around. Engines power back on at full burn, the femme focusing on a target as she powerdives. Closer.. closer... then with a mighty TWWANNNGGG her lance impacts with the target, which shatters around her as she flies literally through it. Starscream cannot help but clap his hands. "Very, very nice." is said. He does not wave her over just yet. Instead he wanted to see just how she would out do herself this time. He was impressed thus far. Slipstream banks around, allowing any bits of the target to slide free of her. Unaware that she's being so closely observed she circles around, this time dangerously low to the ground. Another target is in her sights, but this time just 50 feet from it she transforms, lance sliding into her right hand as she allows her momentum to carry her into the target. The lance plunges into it, her body twists and pulls a 'over the head' move, the lance moving with her, until she lands her feet upon the ground. Her speed still with her, her feet skid as she pulls with all her might and the lance slides free with a sickening cruch of metal. Skidding to a stop, lance upon her back in a quick motion, her lariat in her other hand. A loop is made with a deft movements of wrist and fingers, and with a swirl of her wrist she casts the lariat at the target, the loop landing around the 'head'. She jerks, drawing the loop taut. Well, that definitely was a unique move. The commander finally raises his hand upwards. He points directly at the girl, then turns his forearm over and motions for her to come to him. He makes no facial expression as he does so. He wants to see how she responds to the summon. Was she one that obeyed orders, or a bot that bucked the system? Slipstream paused as she spotted that motion. She cocked her head a bit, peering up at the Air Commander, "Just a moment sir." she called out, taking the time to get the lariat loose from the target and get out of the way for someone else to make use of it. She arrived before Starscream, giving him a salute, "Yes sir?" she inquired, tone respectful. Wings held up proudly. The commander watches as she clears the target of her lariat. Then as she approaches, "Name and Rank?" Starscream asks. His eyes scan over her looking for scratches or scars of previous battles. Slipstream was recently fixed, so the welding is still there, but otherwise she appears to be in good health and keeps herself clean. "Slipstream, rank 3." she replies, shifting her saluting arm down but maintaining her 'at attention' posture. "Slipstream... " the commander states as if trying to remember the name. "Yes, I remember now. You seem to be doing quite well out there. At ease." His voice now seems quite mellow. "So tell me about your last battle. You have seen combat yes?" he asks. Slipstream shifted into the less formal 'at ease' position. There's a slight shift of her wings, moving backwards at the comment then a quick snap back forward at the question. "I have seen combat sir, just this past cycle in fact. I had two attackers, one in the air and one upon the ground. I focused upon the aerial foe as he was the obvious better of the two. I could have done better, but I am overall satisfied with my performance. At least I did not fall like Echo and Bludgeon did." There is a nod of the head as Starscream listens to her. He was not shocked. "Though defeat is not good, at least you did not fall to the enemy. A retreat is a tactical move after all." It seemed if Bludgeon was dropped, it was quite a battle. That much Starscream knew. "What do you think of the other seekers? Any of them stand out to you?" he asks. Slipstream paused as she thought this over very carefully, she had been watching the others of course, learning their styles so she could fly with them in formation better. "Nitrogear has impressed me with his sniper skills. Other than your own trine, sir, there isn't really anyone else that's standing out in my mind." "Nitrogear." Starscream nods his head after speaking the name. "And of the Decepticon forces as a whole?" he asks. It was no surprise. There were many names that could be glorified. Her pick would be something he pondered. Would you she go with a name like Shockwave or Megatron or even Bludgeon? Or would there be a smaller name? Slipstream's wings shift slowly back then forward, a slight smile upon her lips. "A force reckoning with sir from what little I have seen of them in combat." The answer suprises the commander a little bit but does not show it in his facial features. "Why are you here as a Decepticon? What is it that drives your core for this cause?" You say, "Lord Megatron is a stirring speaker, sir. When he spoke to the graduating class I was in at the Academy I was not the only one finding myself agreeing with him. We are military class, sparked to fight and to strive to better ourselves." she pauses as her wings perk up high, "My core wants nothing more than to show that I am just as good as the mechs under the emblem of the Decepticons." Now the topic was moving in a nostalgic direction. "How did you do in the Academy? I remember my days there." The reasoning was something he could understand. Even though he had graduated before the Decepticon movement started, he chose to side with them due to them being a military and not rabble. Slipstream replies honestly but modestly, "Quite well sir. The trainers gave me training with the lance and lariat for a reason, as my dexterity tested high. They are specialized weapons, very few get them." There is a nod of the head. Though he pondered just how good she was. "Would you care to test yourself against me?" he asks. He pondered if she would take him up on the offer or if she would opt not to. Slipstream's wings still, a surprised expression quickly crosses her face, then she replies, "A sparring session sir? I would be delighted to do so but perhaps later, the medics will probably be yelling at me later for even being out here flying." Starscream nods his head. "Another time then. I shall not keep from your practice." He then offers a wave. "Back to training with you." He was not upset by any means. He understood the need for welds and such to cool down. Slipstream straightens and salutes, "Thank you sir." she replies, then turns and flies off up into the sky.